


Foul Play

by fxrstreaper



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Cloud speaks English, Creampie, Crushes, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fights, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, I Don't Even Know, I'm Going to Hell, Light Masochism, Multi, Mutual Pining, My Unit | Byleth Twins, NSFW, Palutena's a troll, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Talking Link (Legend of Zelda), The Author Regrets Everything, The Corrins are twins too, The Robins are twins, Vaginal Sex, author insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxrstreaper/pseuds/fxrstreaper
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal match.Ruby already knew she was in over her head the moment their names and profiles lit up the screen, even if the prospect of them harming her excited her to no end.And then it happened.
Relationships: Myself/Various
Kudos: 2





	Foul Play

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Charmed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957965) by [lovehotelreservation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation). 



How in the world had it come to this?

It had just been a normal match. Ruby had gulped at first when their names and profiles lit up the screen shortly before she was transported here, but then began shivering in excitement at the prospect of them harming her. Then she learned how in over her head she was when _all six_ began targeting _just_ her instead of each other and her.

And then _this_ happened.

One second she was on the verge of being the first KO, the next they were all a hot, tangled mess of bodies on the ground of the Battlefield, with her at the centre.

With what they were all doing to her, and while she still had some semblance of thought, wondering about how their current situation had come to pass was all she could think about besides the pleasure ravaging her every nerve.

Her jacket was ripped open, top shredded down the front, pants torn right over her unmentionables—the garments covering them torn as well—so they could gain easy access to the places, the skin that had been the cause of many a sleepless, sweaty night.

Had it not been for Cloud underneath her, her back would’ve been pressed right against the rough stone that made up the Battlefield’s ground, the sky hidden by the faces of the other five boys hovering above. With his arms hooked underneath and spreading her thighs wide, Cloud had all the room he needed to thrust himself up into her ass. Meanwhile, the red leather of Joker’s gloves danced across her torso as he pounded her into the boy below. Both of them moaned under their breath at how she tightened around them with each thrust, the slick that squelched out every time further shredding through their already weakened self control. At the same time, whenever she opened her eyes, Ruby could barely see anything other than the ground and two pairs of legs, as Byleth and Link took turns fucking her mouth while, with her co-operation of course, Corrin and Robin busied themselves with her hands.

Sweat dripping, clothes suffocating, skin flushed red and cocks throbbing, they were all suffering the effects of the airborne aphrodisiac Ruby had inadvertently released earlier by throwing a smoke ball of all things. Part of her complacency in all of it was that it was her fault for their condition, even if she was already planning the best way to kill the culprit behind the ball’s spiking. Of course the other part was that finally, after all the back and forth teasing, the lingering touches, the longing glances and stolen, heated kisses in the locker rooms, they were all finally getting what they’d been craving for so long, even if the circumstances were less than ideal.

Ruby began to shake underneath Joker, the waves of ecstasy rising and rising as they all continued to overwhelm and fill her.  
Oh god, she was getting close.

~

It all started back in the lockers shortly before the match; Ruby was on her way to the transportation deck and spotted the Goddess of Light acting more flighty than usual. When she asked what was wrong, Palutena dismissed it with a laugh, telling her it was nothing. Confused, but deciding not to press further, Ruby shrugged and headed off. Currently she cursed her own foolishness, for if she’d known she would’ve never thrown that blasted smoke ball.

…or would she?

As soon as she’d landed and recognised the Battlefield in omega form, she was already uneasy, as while it meant the others had nowhere to hide, she had nowhere to hide either. Then they all landed one by one, starting with Joker and ending with Robin. It wasn’t long before Ruby regretted not perfecting her dodging, as they all ran circles around her before she could act, and no matter how much she fought to keep them at bay, no matter how much she shielded (she kept forgetting she could still be grabbed), they always got in close.

_Too close._

First it was the shy bookworm Robin. Ruby bonded with him particularly well over their shared love of books, and he praised her for her quick mind and clever tactics during both matches and video games.  
Ruby went up to take him out first before his spells became a huge annoyance, only to miss her punch and fall on top of him instead. Once she recovered from the fall and heard a groan from underneath her, Ruby immediately tried to get up, only for Robin to hold her in place with one hand on her back and pull her face closer to his with the other. Joker whistled at the sight of her rear in the air, only to get glares from everyone except Ruby for his trouble. He suddenly became very interested in his shoes.  
“Sorry…” He mumbled sheepishly.  
“Don’t be.” Ruby turned her head to him and smiled, which he returned, before her focus was once again on the boy underneath her. His smile was nothing short of devious.  
“Not to brag but, I’m like a good thriller; once I start, you won’t want to stop.”  
The boys all chuckled, then looked at each other and nodded, actually agreeing on something related to her for once.  
Robin had set the bar. They were going to raise it higher.  
Ruby returned his smile. “I’d take you over any good thriller, trust me.”  
His smile was instantly replaced with embarrassed confusion, which Ruby took advantage of. Before he could react, she grabbed him by the collar and threw him off the stage, somewhat thankful they were near the edge.

Then it was the more upbeat dragon knight Corrin. His energy was a bit much at times for Ruby’s quieter nature, but she felt what she felt all the same. While Ruby had been scrambling to get Robin off of first her then the stage, Corrin took the chance to tackle Ruby to the ground.  
She recalled a similar situation to this from his home universe and chuckled.  
“At least the second seal rule doesn’t apply here.”  
“You don’t need a second seal to ride this wyvern, baby.”  
“First, I’m pretty sure your dragon form isn’t a wyvern-“  
“You get the idea.”  
“Right, and second, I’d ride you any day, believe me.”  
Everyone, especially the other fighters in the spectators booth, promptly lost it. Ruby laughed at how dumbfounded her answer left him before pushing him off and throwing him too.

Following that, Link re-established his presence in true hero fashion; by hoisting her up and carrying her like a damsel he’d just saved.  
Ruby gave him a dull look. “This sort of thing’s outdated, don’t cha think?”  
Link chuckled. “I could carry you all day if you wanted me to, though.” He nuzzled her cheek. “In fact, I could do lots of things for you. And to you.”  
“If you make a Master Sword joke I will throw you off the stage.”  
Pouting, he let her stand back up, then grabbed and hit her a few times before throwing her into the air.  
“YOU DICK!” Ruby shouted while he laughed.

Next up was the stoic mercenary teacher Byleth. After Ruby recovered mid air from the throw, she quickly found the whip part of his sword wrapped around her waist, and herself reeled in like a fish. His arm found purchase around the small of her back, while her hands instinctively latched onto his shoulders.  
“Kinky.” Ruby remarked in a seductive tone. He simply smirked.  
“I can show you more than that; I am a teacher after all.”  
“I have always liked private lessons.” Was all she replied with before slipping out of his grip, which had loosened by a fraction thanks to the equally dirty line she’d thrown right back at him. Ruby giggled, grabbing and throwing him behind her, tripping him as he went.

After that, Cloud took her by storm. Actually, by sneak attack. Ruby had barely time to turn around before she found herself face down, his hips straddling her lower back. He leaned down and whispered, “Ready to break your limit now?”  
Ruby had to bite her lip to keep from laughing, but her smile still betrayed how she felt. Even the others were trying not to chuckle.  
“With a little help from your Buster Sword?” She said innocently, though her eyes were sparkling with anything but. Cloud froze, giving her all the time she needed to smack her head back against his, then grab and throw him into the air.

And finally, the great Phantom Thief himself stole the show (and her heart, once again) by using a similar tactic to Byleth before him and reeling her in with his grappling hook from behind. Ruby shuddered as his chest pressed into her back, his arms wrapped around her waist. His breath tickled the shell of her ear as he sighed.  
“I thought a thief never makes his heists public.” Ruby smirked, earning a chuckle from him in response.  
“Oh, believe me, I’d take your treasure in front of the whole world if I could. With your permission of course. That said,” Ruby had to bite her lip to keep the noise she was about to loose from escaping and he whispered into her ear, “Just your heart is not enough. Allow me to take more from you.”  
Ruby released a breath. “Everything I am is for you, all of you, to take. Whenever. Wherever.”

She didn’t get a chance to slip out of his grip, however. Ruby grunted as he slashed at her multiple times, then cast Eiha and reeled her in with the grappling hook once more after it launched her into the air, this time slamming her into the ground. The others quickly joined in and repaid her earlier kindness in full, juggling her between them and throwing her all over the place.

When she finally managed to get back on her feet, she spotted a smoke ball on the other side of the stage, and saw her chance to turn the tides. Bracing herself, Ruby dodged every grasping hand and slashed weapon between her and the ball before grabbing and throwing it, not particularly caring where it landed.

The ball hit the ground. Pink smoke rushed from the hidden openings in it’s yarn-like surface.  
The boys all noticed something was wrong when the scent of it invaded their nostrils, but had little time to think before they started coughing.

“Wh-what is this?” Corrin demanded.  
“This isn’t the normal smoke-“ Robin pointed out between coughs. “It’s…sweet.”  
“No shit, sherlock.” Cloud retorted, tugging at the collar of his turtleneck.  
“Why do my pants feel tight?” Link wondered aloud.  
“That’s probably something you need to get checked out- Wait, shit-“ Cloud began, before realising his own were as well.  
“What’s happening to us?” Byleth leaned onto Areadbhar for support with one hand, the other discreetly palming himself in hopes of reliving the sudden tension in his groin.  
“My clothes…feel…tight…all of a sudden…” Robin panted, fiddling with the tassel at the top of his coat.  
“My mind…” Joker huffed. “Is going blank…all I can think about is-“

Ruby coughed at the sickening scent, but ignored it in favour of taking advantage of their confusion.  
“Alright, this is my chance!” The boys all looked in the direction of where her voice had come from. Then they looked at Joker, who nodded, confirming what they already knew. What was also happening to them.

Ruby roared as she rushed forward into smoke fist first, praying she’d hit someone, only to be stopped dead by Corrin.  
“Wh- How are you doing-“ Ruby was promptly silenced by him kissing her hungrily, the gasp she loosed giving him the opportunity he needed to deepen the kiss and mix his tongue with hers. Her eyes widened before she sighed and returned his advance.

Ruby flinched as he grabbed her ass all of a sudden, and he groaned into her mouth, a certain friend of his saying hello to her own. Ruby managed to pull away with surprising ease, then began sputtering out question after question.  
“What- Why- I mean...I liked it but, now!?”  
Corrin shuddered, her thigh having grazed him in the perfect way when she’d ‘escaped’ his grasp.  
“S-Sorry, I just-“

A low growl rumbled from below her, and Ruby turned to see Robin clinging to her leg.  
“F-Fuck...” He cursed, shocking her as she’d never once heard him use such language. Around her at least. “Ruby, you gotta help me. Gods, just a kiss from you could save me right now-“

“R-Robin? What’s going on—“ Panting that grew ever louder and closer alerted her to someone else approaching, and Ruby turned to see Link stumbling towards them, as sweaty and flushed as the other two.

“F-Forgive me if I seem unheroic right now but—“ Always one to rush in head first, Link grabbed her breast, Ruby mewling under her breath at the sudden contact. “I-I need you. I need you so badly right now—“

“Ah! Guys!” Ruby squirmed and managed to slip out of their grip as best she could without harming them.  
“Wha...what’s gotten into you? You’re all acting like animals in heat—“

“Unfortunately it’s not just them.” Cloud’s voice mumbled from right beside her, and Ruby squealed as he pulled her close and buried his face into her neck. “Everything about you is...driving me wilder than usual right now…”  
Despite his remarks, he placed only the gentlest of kisses onto her skin, and Ruby couldn’t help but sigh and melt a bit into his touch. “You...You wouldn’t mind if I actually broke your limit, right?”

“I-I...” Ruby could barely whisper a ‘yes’ before slipping away from him as well, face cherry red. She found herself in Byleth’s embrace next, the eyes of the others dead focused on the two of them as her side was pressed against his front. He took his time massaging her breast with one hand and keeping her firm against him with the other, drinking in the jealous glares from across the field and barely contained whimpers from below him.

“If you’ll allow me, I-I’ll gladly demonstrate exactly what this…not-so-private lesson is about...”  
“B-Byleth...” Ruby squeaked, trying to wriggle free. He let her go immediately once she did. It proved for naught however, as she found herself stuck anyway, this time in the possessive embrace of Joker. Ruby moaned softly when she felt him lick the back of her ear.

“This is what you’ve wanted, right?” He whispered huskily, a hand moving down to rub her through her shorts. Ruby was thankful for his other hand clutching her tightly, otherwise she’d have fallen to her knees, a moaning mess, right then and there.  
“I wonder how much… _training_ , you’ve been doing? As much as us, I would assume. And _to_ us, I would hope.”

Ruby huffed. “Enough to take all of you on!” She declared boldly.

He chuckled. “Very well.” And with a tone that sent sparks of fear and excitement down her spine, Joker ordered, loud enough for all to hear.

**_“Ravage her.”_ **

He had no authority over them like he did Knight and the other Thieves, and yet they listened and closed in, fingers grasping at anything they could find, be it clothing fastenings, clothing itself, or skin.

While they were removing her clothes, Ruby came to her senses again for a moment, then shouted in the direction of the cameras, “Hey guys! DO SOMETHING!”  
When there was no response, and most of her clothing was in shreds, their cocks eagerly awaiting her touch but all of them still having enough control to confirm she was ok with it, Ruby gave up all pretence of reason and let them have her.

After all, she’d dreamt about something like this, woken up sweaty and eager because of something like this, for so long.

~

When Ruby realised the cameras were still rolling, she fought the pair at her mouth off after Link pulled out long enough to shout, “CUT THE CAMERAS OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL-!”  
It being his turn again anyway, Byleth cut her off before she could finish by slipping himself in while she was distracted. This time he was more ruthless, but Ruby didn’t mind. Not one bit.

She would’ve started begging them to be even more so sooner or later, and as though they could read her mind, they increased their paces, Joker and Cloud better angling themselves to hit that one spot in the most delicious way.

Throwing that ball, she decided, hadn’t been such a bad thing after all.

~

Meanwhile in the spectators’ room, the other fighters (bar the younger ones) had been watching up until the group pounced on Ruby. Most had left in either fear or embarrassment, making up some half-assed excuse about an upcoming match they needed to prepare for, while a few stayed behind to watch the ‘carnage’. Two out of intrigue, the others out of ‘it’s scarier to look away than keep looking’. Said few consisted of Palutena, Knight, Bayonetta, the other Corrin, the other Robin, and the other Byleth.

“Sheesh, talk about a Smash.” Knight remarked. Corrin had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing.

“Indeed. I can…very clearly see why Palutena asked the children to be left out.” Byleth added, rubbing her temple with two fingers.

“Hey, speaking of…” Corrin turned to the goddess in question. “How did you know this was gonna happen?”

“A-Ah, w-well…” The attention of everyone in the room was on her now. Most of them were confused, but one of them gave her a very knowing look.

Bayonetta. That taunting smirk and wicked gleam in her eye said everything.

She _knew_.

With a sigh, Palutena conceded defeat and dropped the ball. “Because I was the one who tampered with the smoke ball and organised the match.”

Corrin blinked. “Ok, that’s…not what I thought you were gonna say.”

“ _You’re_ behind this!?” Knight shouted, all but ready to throttle the goddess for her antics.

“Whaaat?” Palutena drawled. “They all want to...do things I can’t mention to her and vice versa; anyone with half a brain could see it. They just needed a little push.”

“This is too far though!” Robin countered.

“It is quite the performance they’re putting on however.“ Bayonetta commented.

“Indeed.” Palutena agreed.

“How are they all focused on her though?” Knight wondered.

“Well, it’s a magical one that I used. One specifically tuned so that anyone who breathes it in will focus their…desires, towards Ruby. That way, even if she hadn’t thrown the ball, she would still be immune to the effects of it.”

“But you’d need her DNA or something for that-“ Robin began.

“I may have disguised myself as room service and done some digging around her room for any hair the other day.”

“That is both disgusting and somewhat clever.” Byleth praised halfheartedly.

“We should probably put a notice out not to use the Battlefield stage for a while, at least until it wears off from the air.” Corrin noted.

“Already taken care of. The other fighters were wondering why, now most of them know too well.” Palutena assured her.

“The cleaning crew are going to have a wonderful time, that’s for sure.” Knight remarked grimly.

~

Ruby wasn’t sure how much more she could take.

Her hips. Her hands. Her throat.

All of them at once was admittedly weirder in reality than it had been in her head, but it felt so good and right and-

Finally, finally, Ruby hit her high, screaming as loud as was possible with a dick in her mouth. The sight alone was enough for the rest of them to follow her lead, the boys all moaning as they emptied themselves either down her throat, inside of her, or all over her body.

Ruby couldn’t get enough of every precious gulp of air she took once Byleth pulled out. Cum dripped from her lips and clung to her skin and clothes, body still twitching as Cloud lifted her up.

The others closed in once more, but this time to offer apologies and ask if she was hurt. Both of which received an “It’s fine,” or “I’m fine.”  
Ruby was surprised she managed a response at all, but rolled with it.

“Say, once you feel better and recover a bit, how about we have round 2 in your dorm?” Joker offered, that familiar mischievous spark in his eye that only a trickster was capable of. The faces of the others were unreadable, but eyes never lie, and she could tell they were all thinking the same thing.

It was going to be a long night.


End file.
